


Myungyeol Daily

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: Myungyeol drabble collection, mostly in conversation.





	1. Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to practice writing Myungyeol conversation. The title is deceptive, because I can't possibly update this everyday /peace sign/
> 
> Because this is a practice of some sort, you can leave me prompt if you have any <3
> 
> Please enjoy~

 

 

 

"What do you think when I say romantic?" Myungsoo asks him one morning.

Sungyeol blinks, because he has just opened his eyes five seconds ago and is currently trying to get his mind to function.

"What?"

"What comes to your mind when I say romantic?"

"You," Sungyeol says. "Me. Bed."

"That's not romantic at all," Myungsoo pouts. "That's just our usual."

"Then usual is enough for me," Sungyeol says, rolling sideway and draping himself all over Myungsoo's body.

"But I want to make something romantic for you," Myungsoo says. "I want to do something for you."

"You can do something for me right now," Sungyeol teases suggestively, rubbing their thights together.

"Not like this," Myungsoo corrects. "I want to do more."

"Oh, please do more," Sungyeol hums, his lips brushing Myungsoo's neck. It was addicting.

"You have to give me idea," Myungsoo says patiently.

"Mmm isn't this idea enough?" Sungyeol rubs his morning wood on Myungsoo's ass.

"For example, what would you like to see?" Myungsoo feels his own prick getting up.

"You," Sungyeol says, now biting his neck. "Your ass specifically."

"Sungyeol, I'm being serious here," he says in mock protest.

"But I'm serious too," Myungsoo can feel Sungyeol pouts. "I'm in a serious need to be inside of you."

"Fuck," Myungsoo finally loses his calm. "Fuck you, Sungyeol! You ask for this!" he flipped their position in one smooth motion. "I'll ride you until it's you who gets sores."

 

 

 


	2. Hypothetical

 

 

"What will you do if you get tired of me one day?" Sungyeol asks. 

"I will never get tired of you," Myungsoo says.

"I know. It's hypothetical question."

"I'll..." Myungsoo thinks hard. "I'll kiss you."

"Kiss me?"

"And hug you and spoil you and take you everywhere and bring you everywhere and make love to you and hold you and love you more."

"... why?"

"Because," Myungsoo pulls Sungyeol close. "If such thing ever happens, it will be because you think I'm bored with you, not because I'm actually bored. So, I'll love you until you never ask that question again."

Then Myungsoo closes the distance between their lips.

And it will be a long time before Sungyeol has that kind of question in his mind again.

 

 

 


	3. Morning

 

 

"Sungyeol? Are you busy?"

Sungyeol pauses his drama and pulls out his earphone.

"I am."

"Come take a walk with me?"

"Where?"

Myungsoo shrugs.

"Neighborhood? I want to go photo-hunting."

"Myungsoo, it's 5 AM."

"And you're watching drama."

"This is the final episode."

"This is the perfect time to go out," Myungsoo hugs Sungyeol from behind. "The world hasn't wake up yet. Just the two of us."

Sungyeol melts into his touch. "It's still dark."

"You won't get lost," Myungsoo assures. "I'm with you."

When they get out of their building, the sky is starting to redden in the east. It's too dark to see Sungyeol properly, but he can hold Sungyeol's hand tightly.

"Isn't it too dark to take photos?"

"Yeah," Myungsoo checks some of the picture he just takes. "Maybe we should wait a little bit more."  
Sungyeol, unusually, stays silent instead of protesting. 

"What would you like to see?" Sungyeol asks.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The park," Sungyeol suddenly realizes that they can go anywhere they want without people shoving their phones to them. 

They continue walking, hand in hand. From their building to the left. Passing the pet shop, some cafes, many stores, until finally they arrive at the empty park.

Sungyeol heads to the swing and sits there, leaving enough room for Myungsoo. 

"I forgot how long it has been since the last time I visited a park."

Sungyeol says it with a happiness and wistfulness of someone meeting an old friend. His sleep deprived eyes open in wonder, awoken and alive. His lips tug upwards unconsciously and makes the area around his eyes crinkles in delight.

The first ray of sunshine that morning makes its way through the persimmon tree branches and leaves. It falls on Sungyeol like a play announcing its main actor to the world and Myungsoo, the sole spectator, has never feel so blessed. 

"Can I take your picture?"

"Why?"

"You're beautiful this morning."

And Sungyeol is. And he continues to be for the rest of the morning. He tries talking to little birds on the trees, balancing himself on the narrow stepstones on the pond, and throwing as much dry leaves as he can hold to Myungsoo. Myungsoo takes picture in every one of these moments because he feels sad when he remembers that the sun will go up and this morning will disappear.

When Sungyeol thanks him for taking him to the park, Myungsoo kisses him under the last strip of darkness.

When cars and people start filling the street, they decide to head back home. They can no longer holding hand, but Myungsoo can see every creases in Sungyeol's eyes as he smiles and count every single of his eyelashes. 

"You shouldn't take me photo-hunting. You ended up taking photos of me and not the neighborhood."

Myungsoo smiles.

"That's kind of the point."

 

 

 


	4. Opposite

 

 

When Sungyeol starts something, Myungsoo finishes it.

"Do you like it fast or slow?"

"Fast."

Myungsoo reduces his pace.

"Damnit, Myungsoo! I said fast!" Sungyeol groans.

"You forget the rules, trash!"

"Did you just call me trash?!"

"Sungyeol, you have to remember the rule. The rule!"

"What rule?" Sungyeol barks. He is desperate for friction, for release.

"That we're going to say the opposite of what we want during this session."

"We have such rule?"

"Yes, we have."

"Such a stupid rule. Who made such rules?"

"You made it. You said you want to spice up our sex life."

"In my defense, I thought we'd abandon that rule when we're actually too desperate to release to care! But of course I should've known that you're gonna hold onto it until the end. Fine, Myungsoo. Go slow."

Myungsoo obeys. He picks up his pace, driving Sungyeol crazy.

"Slower! Ah. Yes! Yes Myungsoo."

Myungsoo hits that sweet spot and Sungyeol moans in delight.

"Yes, Myungsoo. Right there. Yeah."

Myungsoo changes the angle and Sungyeol cries in desperation.

"Myungsoo, no. I mean not there. Please don't fuck me there."

Myungsoo finds the sweet spot again and Sungyeol sees stars. 

"Yeah, Myungsoo. Slower, softer please."

Myungsoo rams into Sungyeol and Sungyeol can feel his orgasm building. He's so close,  he can tell.

"Fuck, Myungsoo! Fuck!" Sungyeol screams. 

Myungsoo pulls out.

"Goddamnit Myungsoo!!!"

 

 


End file.
